


Something New

by infernalstars



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, M/M, POV Andrew Minyard, Post-Canon, Soft Neil Josten, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernalstars/pseuds/infernalstars
Summary: How does Neil do it?All the looks, all the judgement and attention.-or-in which neil is a femme boy and andrew gets a make over :)
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 176





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> thank u alex for beta-ing. 
> 
> enjoy xx

Andrew wasn’t sure what he was in the bathroom for in the first place, but he knew that he didn’t go in there with the intention of going through Neil Josten’s makeup. 

His boyfriend wore a full face of makeup on the daily. Not nearly as much as Allison, but still more than most guys Andrew knew. It had been a little shocking at first, but watching him carefully apply eyeliner made Andrew feel all weird on the inside. He liked how Neil looked in the makeup and the skirts. 

Heaven above, the skirts. 

They drove Andrew absolutely wild. 

And now the light blue makeup bag was unzipped on the counter in front of him. Andrew rummaged through the bag of makeup that Neil kept in the bathroom, grabbing the eyeliner he frequently used. He opened up the felt tip pen and just stared at it. 

What the hell was he doing?

Then, as if reading his mind, Neil asked the same question from behind him. Andrew jumped, looking over at Neil who stood in the doorway. 

Today Neil Josten wore an oversized brown hoodie with a brown checkered skirt and white converse. Andrew hated how good he looked. 

He forgot how to speak. He shook his head, remembering the eyeliner in his hands. Why did Neil Josten have to be so fucking distracting? 

“Oh, uh…” He held up the eyeliner and shrugged. “Dunno.”

Neil stepped forward. “Did you want to try it?”

He reached out to take the eyeliner from the shorter boy. Andrew just shrugged again. 

Did he want to try it on? 

Neil closed the eyeliner up and moved around Andrew to grab something else. He held up something that looked like a black colored pencil to Andrew. 

“I think you’d look really good with black on your waterline. Hot as hell,” he hummed, waggling the pencil in his face. 

“Oh my what?” Andrew coughed. 

“Waterline,” Neil said, pointing on his own eye. “Oh, and mascara!” 

Andrew just watched his boyfriend as he eagerly grabbed mascara out of his makeup bag. He had a big smile on his face when he turned back to Andrew again. It fell almost instantly upon seeing Andrew’s blank face. 

“Unless...you don’t want to?” Neil asked, face turning pink. “Sorry. I just--”

“Why do you wear makeup,” Andrew asked very quietly, cutting off Neil. 

He realized in the few years they’d known each other and been together, he never once asked why. Why any time they went shopping, Neil’s attention went straight to the skirts and dresses and oversized sweaters and crop tops. Why Neil did anything was a mystery to Andrew but the makeup… 

He didn’t have an issue with it like his twin did, but after learning more and more about Neil’s past it just seemed like the last thing that the red-head would do. Dresses and skirts and crop tops to match his scars and troubled past.

Neil lowered the mascara and the eyeliner. He sat on the counter, smoothing out his skirt. God that skirt. Those legs. Andrew forced his eyes back up to Neil’s.

The sweater looked good with his hair. The hints of green in the skirt made his eyes pop. 

_Fucking focus, Andrew. ___

__“When I was little my mom had me wear some one day to hide a bruise,” Neil said in a very small voice. He pulled his sleeves over his hands. “Then when we were running, we hid my freckles sometimes with makeup.”_ _

__“But they’re out now,” Andrew said._ _

__Neil smiled. It was a sad smile that made Andrew’s heart ache._ _

__“I like them. And I’m not running from anyone,” Neil pointed out._ _

__Andrew nodded. He liked the freckles, too. A lot._ _

__“I don’t know. When I got to senior year...I dunno I thought I’d try some out. It seemed like a good idea, it was a pretty open-minded community so no one looked twice. I just liked it and then when I got here I wanted to stop. I mean Class I Exy?” Neil laughed. “I thought for sure it’d be too much for the team to take. I mean--Kevin Day and a boy that wears makeup? And I thought that I’d get found if the press learned that I was a guy that likes skirts and makeup. It just all seemed like a horrible idea.”_ _

__“And then you threatened Riko on national television,” Andrew said thoughtfully, leaning against the counter next to him._ _

__“Wearing a skirt was no longer the craziest thing I could have done,” Neil said._ _

__Andrew nodded and looked back to the eyeliner and mascara that Neil held. Neil followed his eyes._ _

__“It’s something that makes me happy and you don’t have to… It was just a thought I had,” Neil told him. He started to put the makeup away._ _

__“Will you do it for me?” Andrew asked, catching his sleeve before the makeup was gone._ _

__Neil’s face lit up. “Really?”_ _

__Andrew nodded. Neil hopped up off the counter, instructing Andrew to sit there._ _

__“By the way,” Andrew said. “That skirt looks amazing on you.”_ _

__Neil’s face darkened as he stumbled over words, trying to thank Andrew. He flustered easily when Andrew complimented him, and the shorter boy knew it. He loved it._ _

__“You’re welcome.”_ _

__Neil nodded, clearing his throat. He stepped a little closer. “Can I touch you?”_ _

__Andrew nodded. “Yes,” he said, giving audible consent._ _

__Neil stepped closer, between Andrew’s legs, and carefully applied the eyeliner. Of course, Andrew threw a fit about Neil accidentally stabbing his eye with the pencil so it took a while. Neil, a gentleman if nothing else, let Andrew do the mascara himself._ _

__Andrew smeared some under his eyes, which Neil carefully cleaned up with a makeup wipe and a smile. Neil was always so gentle with him, like he might break at any moment._ _

__Andrew loved and hated it. It made his insides turn to putty and at the same time, he didn’t want to be seen as something so frail._ _

__Neil started stepping back to let Andrew see the makeup, but Andrew caught his sleeve._ _

__“Yes or no?”_ _

__“Yes,” Neil said, stepping back into Andrew’s grasp._ _

__Andrew leaned up to kiss him. They stayed like that, smearing Neil’s lipstick on both of them until Nicky cleared his throat behind them._ _

__They pulled apart and Nicky instantly did a double take at Andrew. Neil handed his boyfriend a makeup wipe to clean the pale pink lipstick off his face._ _

__“Are you wearing--”_ _

__“Not a goddamn word,” Andrew growled, cleaning off his face._ _

__“I was going to say it looks nice, but alright,” Nicky huffed, waiting for them to clear out._ _

__Neil made quick work of cleaning up his makeup. Within a few seconds he was pulling Andrew back out of the bathroom and to the common area._ _

__Upon seeing his brother, Aaron spit his coffee out everywhere, startling Katelyn who sat next to him. He stared at Andrew in horror. Andrew wanted to knock him out. He was starting to regret the makeup._ _

__How does Neil do it?_ _

__All the looks, all the judgement and attention._ _

__“Doesn’t he look great,” Neil said, dreamily staring down at Andrew._ _

__“Oh my gosh,” Katelyn gasped, turning to face Neil. “I have this highlighter--”_ _

__“No,” Andrew said, shutting that down quickly._ _

__Neil pouted at his boyfriend, and God help him Andrew couldn’t say no to him._ _

__“Maybe,” Andrew sighed. “But don’t push your luck, Josten.”_ _

__Andrew slipped an arm around Neil’s waist, pulling him close. Neil didn’t need to push anything, Andrew would do nearly anything for his boyfriend._ _

__He was absolutely, dangerously and stupidly in love with Neil Josten._ _


End file.
